


False Assumptions

by silencio_Cx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencio_Cx/pseuds/silencio_Cx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader x Levi<br/>Both with a dark past, both unwilling to share it with anyone. What happens when one of them becomes vulnerable?<br/>Both trying to get their feelings across, but both endure constant interference.<br/>Both think they might be able to trust, just for once. Hah, what a joke.<br/>Both have seen death, blood, filthy lies and false eyes,<br/>The question is, where do they go when they have no one but eachother?<br/>Warnings: Graphic, 15+, Might be triggering for Depression, Anxiety, Emotional + Physical Abuse.<br/>Characters: Reader, Levi, Erwin, Petra, Hanji, Oluo, Etc.<br/>Update schedule: I update when I don't have writers block lol.<br/>I do not own any of the Attack On Titan characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Assumptions

"100 laps, or else you'll be cleaning the headquarters until you shit yourself" The short man stated loudly and monotonously, although, I could see a slight hint of amusement in his eyes. The cadets looked like they were ready to commit the act at that moment instead. I was leaning against a wall in the dull yard, watching them practice. I did this regularly in order to get a good feel of how the new cadets are getting along. I chuckled a little bit, his jokes just never get old. He glanced in my direction as soon as I made a noise. The cadets noticed and stared at me with a fascinated expression. My heart beat increased slightly, I really hate being looked at. The now annoyed corporal noticed them staring at me, and seemed to figure out that it was making me really uncomfortable. "Oi, the pretty face is over here, and why haven't any of you started running?" The last sentence undertook a dark tone and the cadets started sprinting for their lives. Funny how, they'll probably be doing the same thing on the other side of the walls. _Stop thinking about that, it will only make you upset._ I sighed loudly at my own thoughts. This gained the attention of the feisty corporal. I remembered the joke he made and burst out laughing. "You're really strange, you know that?" he stated while walking over to me, once again, monotonously. His tone pisses me off sometimes, I always wonder why he's so cold. "Pft, of course I do, and I am PROUD!" I saw some birds fly away from the volume in my statement, whoops. "Be quieter, you're going to wake up the dead" Same tone, it never changes, I sigh again. I thought I saw something along the lines of regret on his face, but brushed it off as soon as his faced returned to his signature gloomy look. "OKAY, experiment time, corporal" I smile mercilessly. "It's Levi, and no" Damn, rejected straight away. "Oh come on, I promise it won't hurt you" I smile politely this time, trying to contain my excitement. He thinks for a few seconds and nods slowly. I was about to express my happiness but thought that might make him take back his words. I walked closer to him, I realised I was actually a little shorter than him **(sorry if you're taller than him, that's just how it's gonna be.)** I looked up and I'm pretty sure if someone saw, they would take it as something completely different, judging by how close I was to him. I slowly lifted my arms and my index fingers lightly touched the two ends of his thin lips. He gave me a warning look but I ignored it whilst looking straight into his eyes, they didn't scare me one bit. I applied a bit of pressure and moved my hands upwards. Levi's eyes widened a little. There was now a small, forced and weird smile on Levi's face. His eyebrows creased together. My own lips lifted and I removed my hands from his face. "The fuck was that about?" Of course, trust Levi to be the most direct person in the universe. "Ehm, I don't really know, but it was kind of... oh! look at the time, I've got to go, I'll see you around, bye!" I quickly walked away hoping he wouldn't call me back, thank God he didn't. I looked back slightly and saw that he had already turned and started walking away, same as myself.  
**but it was kind of... cute.**


End file.
